


Lies

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [25]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lies

When Thor found you, you were sitting alone in the garden, reading. Although, you had read the same page nearly 5 times at this point. Getting annoyed, you shut the book and set it down next to you.

He crouched besides you, rubbing behind your neck. “Stressed my love?”

“A bit. And confused…” You sighed, shrugging.

“Do you wish to speak about it?” He kissed your head.

You glanced at him, thinking. After all, you’d been so stressed before about Steve, but in an entirely different way. “I-I got jealous.” You breathed, closing your eyes.

The way you had been acting made sense to Thor now. “I see.” He didn’t push for much, rubbing into your shoulders. “It’s alright to feel jealous.”

“No, it’s not.” You shook your head. “I told him he deserved someone, and he found her. I didn’t want to rush into anything, and for good reason.” At least to you you didn’t have a reason to be jealous. “Then I heard them laughing and wanted to deck her.” You blushed.

“Perhaps you have deeper feelings for the Captain than you thought. I know Fria, she wouldn’t hurt him if that’s a concern.” He pushed your hair back. “Besides. It was just one afternoon, maybe nothing will come of it.”

You shrugged. “I know I love him. I’ve told you both that.” You reminded him. “I know that I have feelings for him, but I don’t know…” You sighed, getting up. How many times could you have this conversation? You had no right to be jealous when you didn’t want to rush into anything when you were still in pain over Tony. “He’s not mine, and he never has been. I just want him happy.”

“Your feelings are valid too.” He tried, unsure of what you wanted from him. “I’m sure the Captain isn’t giving up your friendship neither, he told me the plan to continue your walks tomorrow.”

“I hate hormones. They aren’t helping me at all.” You groaned. “It’s making everything so much more confusing.” Sighing, you turned towards him. “Walk with me? Maybe it’ll help take my mind off of everything.”

He nodded and stood besides you, letting you lead the way. He stayed silent, trying to find the best way to comfort you. Reaching over, you laced your fingers with his, your other hand resting on your stomach. When you felt your son kick, you stopped, turning to put Thor’s hand where he was kicking.

Thor smiled bright, one of the biggest smiles you had seen on him in a while. “Oh hello!” He kneeled.

Chuckling, you watched him happily. “It’s still such a weird feeling for me, but I do love it.”

“As do I.” He smiled. “How much longer?” He rubbed until he stopped kicking and stood, continuing the walk.

“We can stop walking, if you’d like.” You told him. “I didn’t really have a time in mind.”

He chuckled. “How much longer until our son comes?” He restated the question.

You blushed. “Oh!” You chuckled. “Um, well, didn’t you say that this pregnancy would be longer?” You glanced at him with a shrug. “I’m about six months along, so it’d be three months if you were human.”

He nodded. “About four months then perhaps.” He thought briefly to himself. “I can’t wait.”

A staff boy rushed over, letting Thor know his armor had come in.

“Thank you young one.” Thor smiled at him. “Tell them I will be there soon.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “I’m sure you’ll be saying that more when I’m whining about being so done with pregnancy.” You teased him lightly.

Thor chuckled, nodding. “Because then I’ll know we are that much closer to meeting our little God.” He led you back inside, leaving you in your chambers while he attended business.

As soon as Thor left, Steve peeked in. “Got a minute?”

“Uh, sure.” You shrugged. “What’s up?”

He stepped in. “I just wanna apologize for missing our walk, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

You gave him a small smile. “That wasn’t it, Steve.” You told him honestly. “It’s nothing you did.” Technically, this was all on you.

He tilted his head. “What was it then?”

“Nothing.” You muttered, not wanting to open that can of worms. “So, what’s Fria like?” It killed you to ask, but he was your best friend.

He shrugged. “I’m thinking it was a one time thing if I’m being honest.”

You couldn’t help but look at him with surprise. “Really? You sounded like you had such a good time.” You pointed out.

He looked sheepish. “I did, but just as a friend. Once we told each other our stories, there was nothing much to say.”

“Awe, I’m sorry.” You reached over, rubbing his bicep. “At least she’s a good friend?”

He nodded. “That’s all I was going for anyway.” He admitted, kissing your forehead. “Thanks for listening.”

“I thought you were….nevermind.” You blushed with a small chuckle. “I’ll always listen.”

“Thought I was what?” He played with your hair s little. “Ditching you?”

“No! Of course not!” You shook your head. “I thought you had hit it off with her.”

He nodded, eyeing you carefully. “You’re adorable.” He teased, guessing what it was about. “We still on tomorrow afternoon?”

You gave him a small smile. “If you’d like.” You agreed. “I don’t want you to feel forced.”

He chuckled. “You were worried I was ditching you.” He concluded. “That’s why you were pouty for dinner.”

Licking your lips, you waved it off. “That was it.” You lied, chuckling.

“Awe doll.” He smiled, seeing you blush since he hadn’t called you that in ages. “Don’t be silly.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek.

Part of you was happy that he didn’t see thought your lie, but part of you hurt. “It’ll work out.” You told him. “Blame hormones. That’s what I’ve been doing.”

He cupped your face gently. “In all seriousness, you did look pretty concerned.” He swept his thumbs over your cheeks. “I thought I had messed up again.”

“You didn’t.” You assured him. “Promise.” You leaned into one of his hands, smiling.

Letting out a relieved breath, he nodded. “Good.” He pecked your nose softly. He blushed as you kissed his palm.

The following days were mainly spent with you pushing down your feelings for Steve. Your daily walks were picked back up, although you sat down a lot more often. It didn’t help that he was always touching you in some way.

One afternoon he was helping you sit when you fell into him, he did the fastest thing possible and sat so you fell on top of him. “You okay?” He asked, concern high in his voice.

Your hand was on your stomach as you nodded. “My balance must just be off.” You told him, not thinking anything of it.

His arms went around you. “Scared me sweetheart.”

“Sorry. Maybe the walks aren’t a good idea anymore.” You suggested sadly.

He nodded. “Or I can just carry you everywhere.” He teased lightly, leaning into you.

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. “No need to break your back.” You told him. “Actually, care to walk me to meet Thor? I think I want to go see Bruce.”

“Sure.” He lifted you with ease, holding your waist as he stood you on your feet.

You walked in silence as you moved through the halls until you found your fiance. “I want to go see Bruce.”

Thor rushed to you. “Is everything okay?” He asked, worried, as he put his hands on your stomach.

Steve wasn’t sure if to mention your balance or not, so he just handed you off to Thor. “I’m sure, but we don’t have ultrasounds here. I would just like to see him.” You told him. “Are you coming, Steve?” You glanced to him.

“Of course, doll.” He agreed. “Are we staying over?”

“I would like a couple days home, I’m sure Bucky is lonely.”

Steve smiled at that. “He probably is. That jerk.” He lightened the mood.

Thor was happy to hear you and Steve like that, but was still tense. “Shall I pack some things while you relax?” He offered.

“Sure.” You took the offer and smiled gratefully.

As no one expected to see you for months, you decided to yell “surprise” when you showed up as they were finishing dinner.

Nat was the first one to rush up to hug you. “Did you get tired of Asgard already?” She teased.

“She wishes to see Banner, actually.” Thor spoke up.

Bruce stood, worried. “Is everything alright?”

Tony also stood, his heart doing flips when you stepped in.

You nodded. “I’m sure it is, but I had a bit of a balance issue earlier. And we don’t have ultrasound machines or anything at home.” You told him, missing the way Thor lit up at you calling Asgard home.

Bruce looked more concerned. “I don’t think traveling is going to help your balance.” He spoke truthfully. “If you’re going to stay here, stay here, that was part of the choice.” He had no condescending tone, but one full of concern.

“I plan to stay for a few days once we’re sure everything is okay, and then return home.” You explained. “I’ve been feeling great for the most part, and am able to get a lot of fresh air and relaxation there. Steve takes daily walks with me, or we sit in the garden. That’s actually where we were when my balance was off.”

Bruce wasn’t convinced. “Well, we can talk more in the lab.” He nodded, wiping his pants before beginning to go to the lab.

Thor walked behind you, his hand rested on your back.

Steve felt Tony glaring at him and huffed, sending him a look to cool it.

Stopping for a moment, you looked over your shoulder. “Why don’t you head to the house, Steve? Get some guy time in with Bucky?” You smiled. “We’ll join you later.”

Tony smirked at him.

Steve looked at you, slightly shocked. “S-Sure.” He took a step back, nodding to his friends before walking back down the way you came.

“Not sure why you’re smirking, Stark. She simply knows that Barnes must miss his best friend.” Thor pointed out, seeing Tony’s face. “And I believe it is the Captain that occupies her time when I cannot.”

You patted his arm. “Come on.”

“And yet she drops him when you’re here.” Tony pointed out, letting you guys pass as he went to his own lab.

You shot Tony a look, wanting nothing more than to slap him. However, you composed yourself and followed Bruce to his lab.

No one else said anything as Bruce set up the bit equipment he had. You could see the worry etched in his face, not helping your nerves.

“Buck?” Steve called out, walking in the front door.

Bucky had heard a car in the driveway and nearly tackled the blonde. “Stevie!”

“We knew you’d miss me, but wow.” He laughed. “Are you that lonely?” Steve teased.

Bucky shoved at him. “Well be a punk then.” He laughed. “Get tired of Asgard already?”

“You sound like Nat.” Steve told him. “Y/N wanted to see Bruce, so we brought her over. She told me to head over here to get some ‘guy time’ in. They’ll be over when they’re done.”

His face fell. “Is she okay?” He asked, worried.

“I hope so, Bruce looked a little worried.” Steve shrugged sheepishly.

He gave him a small smile. “She’s a tough gal, she’ll be okay.” He assures his friend.

Steve gave him a smile. “Now tell me about your lonely life.” He teased as they walked further into the house.

“I miss her cooking.” He blurted out, laughing. “I can cook, but she seems to put me to shame.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve laughed. “No argument there.” He nudged their shoulders together. “It’s been too long since I’ve had her cooking.” He mused. “But, I won’t be asking her to cook while we’re here. She needs to relax.”

Bucky pouted, but nodded in understanding. “Any luck with her?” He asked casually.

“Not really.” He sighed. “She does love me, which is awesome to know. However, she’s still hurting over what Tony did. She doesn’t want to rush into anything.” He explained.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah and being pregnant and all that.” He made a motion with his hand. “I’ve been spending some time in the tower, Tony is still grinding his gears.”

“I can’t see why he’s acting like he’s the victim here. He’s the one who broke her heart.” Steve spat. “I plan to wait for her, and I just hope he doesn’t plan to try to win her back again.”

Bucky was surprised at that. “You plan to wait?” He looked up at his friend. “That might be a while.”

Steve nodded. “She’s worth it.” He grinned. “And, knowing that she loves me helps. She’s not with me now, but I do spend a lot of time with her, and she fell asleep in my room the other night.”

Bucky chuckled. “Well as long as you’re happy. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” He pinched Steve’s cheek. “And you’re cute when you blush.” He teased.

“Are you flirting with me?” Steve mocked him playfully. “I’ll have you know that I’m flattered, but not interested.” He laughed.

“Nah, you’re too uptight for my taste.” He snickered. “Wanna watch movies?”

Steve laughed and nodded. “Yeah, let me go put my bag down and I’ll meet you in the living room.” He held up his bag for a second.

Bucky nodded, eager to spend time with him as he went to set things up.


End file.
